


A Good Deputy

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, spoilers for 4.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A missing scene of sorts from 4.06
Relationships: Ada Cackle & Hecate Hardbroom, Ada Cackle & Mildred Hubble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	A Good Deputy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something that should have definitely happened in this ep but sadly didn't. Also this slightly changes the sequence of events in the ep I think but yolo.

“Miss Cackle?”

Miss Cackle turned from her position in the doorway. “Yes?”

Mildred looked down a moment as if getting her bearings. “Can I ask you a question?”

Miss Cackle tilted her head. “I’d say you’re quite skilled in it by now.”

Mildred offered a small smile. “It’s just, well,” she paused and looked over Miss Cackle’s shoulder before she met her gaze, “I was wondering what made you choose Miss Hardbroom for your Deputy Head?”

“Ah,” started Ada as she took a step into her office and gestured for Mildred to follow.

Mildred did and turned to shut the door when Miss Cackle waved her hand and did it for her. Miss Cackle moved toward the fireplace and summoned her tea set.

The pot moved to pour two cups and Miss Cackle clasped her hands behind her back.

“It was simple in the end really but it took me a few months to choose. There was a teacher here called Miss Merriweather that I got along with swimmingly and she was well liked by staff and pupils alike. I’d actually gotten to know her in witching college and it seemed a natural shift. Only,” she paused as she moved to sit down and nodded for Mildred to join her, “she was always rather busy when I needed assistance that required more than a quick word.”

Mildred nodded slowly and thought to Enid telling her how busy she was. Mildred was happy she had something exciting to do but it didn’t help Mildred with her presentation problem.

“What did you do?”

Miss Cackle smiled in the way she often did right before making a point. “I looked to the person that was always available when I needed help. Often before I’d even realized it.”

“Miss Hardbroom?”

“Precisely,” she stated.

Mildred nodded. “So it’s about more than popularity?”

“Of course. You think about who will be there to help you come up with solutions when things don’t quite go to plan. Someone whose knowledge is expansive and varied. The person who cares as much as you do about helping your peers learn and grow in the best magical environment,” she stopped and took a sip of tea. She set her cup down and winked. “It also doesn’t hurt if they are skilled in ways you aren’t.”

Mildred tilted her head. “And Miss Hardbroom was all of those things?”

Miss Cackle nodded. “She still is. I know it’s difficult, Mildred, especially as it seems all some people care about is who you know and how trendy you are but in the end, being an effective head girl is about more than how well you’re liked. Not to mention, you’ll need someone you can trust and who believes in you. Popularity fades but skill improves and loyalty, well that’s priceless don’t you think?”

“Thank you, Miss Cackle,” started Mildred as she stood.

“You’re more than welcome, Mildred.” She smiled as she looked up.

Mildred looked toward her untouched teacup. “I’m sorry I can’t stay for a cup.”

“Not a problem, dear, I’m sure you have your presentation to worry about.”

Mildred nodded. She really needed to find Maud. “Thank you again.”

“Any time.”

Mildred moved to run out of the door and almost ran straight into Miss Hardbroom. “Oh, sorry, I--"

“Do be more careful, Mildred Hubble.” Her voice wavered slightly and Mildred couldn’t tell if it was a trick of the light or if her eyes did actually look that shiny.

She didn’t have time to linger so she gave a quick apology and ran off toward Maud’s room.


End file.
